Scars Of The Past
by Mashrose
Summary: When Thalia and Nico ask Percy about some scars they saw on his side he freaks out and yells them to forget about it. That doesn't go over very well with them. They want to know what happened to their cousin/brother. To save Percy from questioning Hestia sends Thalia and Nico back in time before Percy knew he was a demigod to Camp Half-Blood. Will they find out his secret?
1. Scars

**All rights go to Rick Riordan and the Ancient Greeks.**

 **Originally Posted May 8, 2015. Edited Since Then.**

Percy, Nico and Thalia were hanging out in the forest. Well technically they were rolling around in the forest. They got into a random argument about the shape of the clouds. No one really remembers how it started but next thing they knew they were all on top of each other trying to strangle one another.

It all ended when Thalia suddenly shocked both of them and jumped on top of the pile when they were temporarily dazed.

"I win."She said.

"No fair!" Percy said. "You cheated!"

"Yeah," Nico joined in. "If we could use our powers I would have won a long time ago!"

"Yeah right!" Thalia laughed. "And technically you never said anything about no powers."

"It was implied!" Percy screamed. "Neither of _us_ were using _our_ powers."

"That's why you lost." Thalia replied getting up. "Implying and assuming are pretty much the same thing. And they both take brain power which we know you don't have. So it's okay."

"I'm not stupid Thalia!" Percy's eyes flashed. Thalia backed up.

"Whoa. I never said that."

"It was implied." Thalia looked ready to strangle Nico again.

"Was not!" She yelled.

"It kind of was." Percy said.

"No it wasn't! You're impossible!"

"You're insufferable!"

"You'r-"

"-Giving me a headache! Both of you shut up!" Nico interrupted getting up and brushing himself off. They both glared at him.

"Whatever." They said.

Nico looked over to where Percy was fixing his shirt and briefly saw a white mark before it was re-covered by the shirt.

"Where did you get that scar Perce?" He asked.

"Another scar! Geez, Kelp Head, how many do you have?" Thalia exclaimed.

Percy looked to where Nico pointed and suddenly his eyes flashed with fear and remembrance.

"Nothing just a hell hound." He said.

"That's too big to be a hellhound Percy." Nico called his bluff. "Trust me, _I_ would know."

"It's nothing. Just some random monster then."

"Too big to be a random monster either." Thalia's' eyes narrowed. "Plus you changed from your original story. Which means you're lying."

"Why does it even matter? It's over!"

"If it didn't matter you would tell us," Nico pointed out. "and it matters because we want to know what monster scarred our cousin/brother."

"Yeah, I've never seen a monster scar like that." Thalia added.

"Not all monsters are legends Thalia. Plus I'm fine so just Leave. It. Alone." With that Percy ran out of the woods to his cabin thinking about their conversation until he fell asleep.

* * *

*Olympus*

Up in the throne room Hestia was watching the two cousins interrogation of the third. She knew what happened. You can't hide things from the hearth. She wanted Thalia and Nico to understand what happened to Percy. But she knew he would never tell them himself. He wants them to know, but it's just too hard for him to talk about. So she started making a plan. She just hopes they don't ask too many questions before it's put into action.

* * *

*Camp Half-Blood*

The next day, Nico and Thalia approached Percy after lunch.

"You've been avoiding us." Thalia said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I haven't been avoiding anybody." Percy replied as he started walking away.

"Yes, you have." Thalia stated. "You've been avoiding us ever since our conversation yesterday."

"Yeah, what's the big deal about your stupid scar anyway?" Nico asked "Just tell us what happened."

"Nothing happened. It was just a monster. A very evil nasty ma-monster."

"You almost said something else instead of monster." Thalia pointed out.

"No I didn't. It doesn't matter just _leave me alone_." Percy said and then he walked away.

Thalia and Nico were about to follow him when there was suddenly a flash in front of them. They both instinctively covered their eyes. When the light died down they saw one of their favorite goddesses.

"Lady Hestia," They bowed.

"You do not need to bow to me children." She said. "I have come here to help you and your cousin."

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" They asked.

"No." They aw'd.

"Only he can tell you it is _very_ personal."

"Families share personal stuff." Thalia pointed out.

"Yes, but this is a special case. He has to be the one to tell you."

"I think he made it pretty clear he's not going to tell us." Nico said.

"I know he has. That is why I have come up with a plan."

"What kind of plan?" They asked.

"A loophole. You will go back in time 5 years to one year before Percy came to Camp. You will go to the same school that Percy is and become his friend. Then you will get him to tell you." Hestia said.

"Why would he tell us then if he won't tell us now? Especially since it would have been a lot closer to the time it actually happened then." Nico asked.

"It will take time, but trust me he will tell you. Now would you like to or not?"

They each looked at each other and shrugged.

"It's not everyday you get the chance to go back in time and try to find out your cousins deep, dark secret." Thalia said.

"It sounds weird when you put it like that." Nico said. "But, yeah. We'll go."

"Okay. So, I will need to make each of you younger again after you get there so you will be the same age as Percy, eleven. I will enroll you in the same 5th grade classroom at his current elementary school as him. You will stay at Camp Half Blood when you aren't with Percy. You can explain anything or everything you want to anyone or everyone you want. It will not affect the future. I will erase the paradox once it's over. Only you two and Percy will remember when you get back."

"Wait, wait, we have to go to school?!" Thalia asked incredulously.

"That's where you'll find Percy."

Thalia sighed. "Fine."

"It's going to be hard to explain how you're not a tree anymore Thalia." Nico said.

"I actually forgot about that." She said.

"But wait, what about the Hunters? I'm only on temporary leave."

"Time will not go on here until you return. Except for me I will be watching and send help if you should need it."

"Okay let's do this."

"Be careful." Hestia warned.

"We will and thank you Lady Hestia." Nico responded.

"Just Hestia. Goodbye young heroes."

With that Thalia and Nico were sucked in a vortex. It felt like they were being ripped apart molecule by molecule but peaceful at the same time. After what felt like a millennium they found solid ground again.

"Ow! Get _off_ me Death Breath!"

" _You're_ on _my_ leg Pinecone Face!"

"Well your _other_ leg is on _my_ arm!"

"Just move your leg so I can move mine and we can get up!"

"Don't tell me what to do! Why should I move first? You move your leg!"

"I can't! Your whole body is on my leg!"

"Then shadow travel!"

"Were at a campfire Thalia! There aren't exactly a lot of shadows right by the flames!"

"Ugh! Just...!"

When they finally got up, they looked around. They had landed right in the middle of the campfire. (The event not the flames *eye roll*). _Just our luck._ They thought. Everyone at camp was staring at them.

"Who are you!?" Someone shouted.

They turned to find blond hair and grey eyes.

Annabeth gasped. "Thalia?"


	2. AN

**Originally Posted February 14, 2015. Edited Since Then.**

Who do you want to go to school with Percy, Thalia and Nico please comment. P.S. If you send Annabeth they will be friends. I like focusing on the Percy/Thalia/Nico sibling/cousin relationship. Not Percabeth. Please just comment on the name below. No Romans. No character not from the books. Sorry no Tyson at camp yet either.

 **Campers**

Annabeth

Grover

Travis and Connor (They go together not separating them either.)

Clarisse

Drew (Please no.)

Silena

Beckendorf

Castor

Pollux

Chris

Jake

Nyssa

Butch

Clovis

Katie

Lee

Micheal

Will

Malcom

Mitchell

Lacy

 **Anybody I Forgot**

 **Make A List Of Your Group**

P.S. I will not update this until _someone_ comments/answers.


	3. Results

**Originally Posted July 31, 2017.**

Who do you want to go to school with Percy, Thalia and Nico please comment. P.S. If you send Annabeth they will be friends. I like focusing on the Percy/Thalia/Nico sibling/cousin relationship. Not Percabeth. Please just comment on the name below. No Romans. No character not from the books. Sorry no Tyson at camp yet either.

 **Campers**

Annabeth ~ 10

Grover ~ 5

Travis and Connor (They go together not separating them either.) ~ 12

Clarisse ~ 4

Drew (Please no.) ~ -8

Silena ~ 3

Beckendorf ~ 4

Castor ~ 0

Pollux ~ 0

Chris ~ 1

Jake ~ 0

Nyssa ~ 1

Butch ~ 0

Clovis ~ 0

Katie ~ 0

Lee ~ 0

Michael ~ 0

Will ~ 4

Malcom ~ 0

Mitchell ~ 0

Lacy ~ 0

 **Anybody I Forgot**

Luke _(I SAID NO LUKE!)_ ~ 4

Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel. _(I SAID NO HOO!)_ ~ 1

Nancy Bobofit _(Sorry, she doesn't fit in the timeline.)_ ~ 1

All the Big Three Kids _(I SAID NO HOO OR TYSON!)_ ~ 1

 **Make A List Of Your Group**

No Comments.

P.S. I will not update this until _someone_ comments/answers.


	4. Your Back?

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

 **Originally Posted May 23, 2015. Edited Since Then.**

*Previously*

 _They turned around to find blond hair._

 _Annabeth gasped. "Thalia?"_

*Present*

"Hey Annie." Thalia said.

Annabeth ran and hugged Thalia. Everyone else just stared at them.

"Well this is awkward. I'll just…go over there while Thalia explains." Nico said trying to sneak away using shadows, but Thalia grabbed him.

"Not so fast death boy." She said pulling him back. "You are not leaving me to explain this by myself di Angelo."

"Explain what?" Annabeth questioned. "How are you here? What aren't you a tree? Who's he? How come you look older? Are you wearing a Hunters uniform? How did you just pop out of nowhere? How di-"

Thalia clamped a hand over her mouth. "Explain exactly those questions, Annie." She released Nico and pried the blonde off her, giving Nico the chance to slip away.

"Don't call me Annie." Annabeth said as she watched with curiosity and fascination as Nico disappeared into the shadows. She decided not to mention it due to the comment.

"Whatever. Anyway, since everyone is here we'll just answer questions now, so they don't have to be repeated. If that's OK with you Chiron?" Thalia brushed her 'little sister' off.

"Of course child." The centaur agreed.

"OK so anyone raise your hands and we'll answer." The daughter of Zeus instructed.

"You lost the other half of your 'we' there Thals." Annabeth smiled.

"What?" Thalia turned around. "di Angelo!"

Humorous laughter filled the area.

"Yes, Thalia? Did you need something?"

"Yes! Get your a** down here and help me explain what's going on!"

"But, it will so much funnier to watch you struggle by yourself."

"Yeah, and it will be ten times funnier to watch me kick your a** if you don't get down here _now_!"

"Geez Thals. No need for threats I'm right here." A voice said behind the huntress.

Thalia jumped.

"Don't do that!" She punched her cousin.

"Owww! I came back! That hurt."

"I can make it hurt a lot worse than that Death Breath."

"Hey! I thought you were going to answer questions." Annabeth interrupted, burning with curiosity.

"Fine, fine. So who's first?" Thalia asked. Almost everyone's hand went up. Thalia sighed this was going to take a long time.

"Ok we'll start with...um...Katie."

"Why are you here?" That daughter of Demeter asked. "Not that I'm not glad." She rushed. "I don't know you. I just figured you popped up in the middle of our camp fire for a reason."

"That's fine. We wer-"

"We were sent on a mission from the future!" Nico cut across his cousin. Campers gasped. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Don't interrupt!" She said shocking him slightly. "Anyway, yes were sent from the future."

Cue more gasps and eye rolling.

"Yes, yes very exciting. Anyway, we were sent because my cousin/brother was keeping a secret that only he can tell. Problem was, Hestia thought we should know. So she sent us to the past to help him somehow and get him to tell us his secret. Next."

"Hey, I get to chose someone!" Nico interjected.

"Well go on I don't have all day."

"Ok...uh...Will."

"Who are you and who is your cousin?" Will asked.

"Technically you asked more than one question."

"You never said we couldn't."

"Touché"

"Alright stop arguing with everyone." Nico stuck his tongue out. "I'm Thalia Grace, - call me that and it will be the last thing you ever do - Daughter of Zeus, and Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. My cousin is Perseus - don't call him that - 'Percy' Jackson, and Son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus - yes he was the prophecy child - . Then this little abomination is Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades - born in the 1940's (right?) - Ghost King."

"I'm not little, I'm older than you." Nico scowled.

"I'm immortal."

"Only partially. And just because you'll live longer than me, doesn't make you automatically older than me."

"Whatever. Next."

"Nice topic change." Nico muttered. Thalia ignored him.

"Lacey."

"So we win the war of the prophecy?"

"We obviously wouldn't be here if we hadn't." Thalia rolled her eyes. She seems to be doing that a lot lately Nico thought.

"Who's next?" She continued.

"Hey! It's my turn to pick!" Nico objected.

"Don't be such a baby you can pick next," Thalia told him. "For now we'll go with...Jake."

"What's Percy like?" The son of Hephaestus asked.

"Well, Percy is, and if you tell him I said any of this I'll kill you," Thalia threatened. "Percy is very kind and sweet and caring. His fatal flaw is loyalty meaning he would destroy the world save his friends. And despite all he's done he's not arrogant or cocky. In fact he gives most of the credit to his friends who helped him even though it was mostly him."

"Yeah, and he's done some pretty amazing things," Nico agreed. "Everyone at camp likes him. He doesn't get pranked by the Hermes cabin, or bullied by Clarisse, too much. Even Lady Artemis has a grudging respect for him. Isn't that right Thalia?"

"Yup."

Everyone looked amazed.

"What kinds of things did he do?" Jake asked again.

"We'll tell you later. Onto more important questions. Now you can go Nico." Thalia told her cousin.

"Ok last one for tonight," Nico said. "We'll go with Annabeth since she looks ready to burst and Thalia seems to like watching her suffer."

"How is Thalia not a tree, and why did you say you're older than her?" The daughter of Athena finally asked.

"I am older than her." The son of Hades said annoyed. "I was stuck in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, a place that creates the illusion of time not passing, for over 70 years."

"Sure you are," The former pine tree said sarcastically. "And as for the second part you and Percy snuck on a quest and retrieved the Golden Fleece which revived me from my tree. From what I heard the quest was your idea but Mr. D didn't want you to go so you yelled it at the campfire and everybody wanted you to do the quest but he didn't want to let you win so he gave it to someone else and then Lord Hermes helped you sneak out on the quest anyway."

"How many quests do I go on with Percy?" Annabeth asked again.

"Hey, I said no more questions," Nico scolded. "We need to decide how we're going to do this and who is going with us."

"You go on 3 technically not including the actual final battle in the war. Or when one was orchestrated to find you." Thalia replied just to bug Nico.

"Thalia!," Nico groaned. "We'll answer more questions at tomorrow's campfire. Maybe we can even tell the stories of some of the quests to, but right now we need to find out who's going with us to Percy's school and which school that is from Lady Hestia ."

"Okay, okay. Fine." Thalia held her hands up in surrender. "So we should probably bring 2 or 3 campers with us, and a satyr so they can smell him. I think the satyr should be Grover since he's the one who found Percy in the future anyway. Also a child of Ares, in case we encounter whatever gave him that's scar. Maybe a child of Hermes because I don't think he's going to open up to us right away and we might have to be sneaky. So, who wants to go?"

No child of Ares raised their hand.

"What about me!?" Annabeth objects. "I can help."

"I know you can." Thalia responds. "But, that scar was pretty scary and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Plus he's a son of Poseidon," Nico added when Annabeth didn't look convinced. "And from what I've heard you two didn't get along at first. We need to become friends not enemies."

"So you're going to bring a child of Ares instead?" Annabeth questioned.

"Hey! We would certainly be more helpful than you, Princess." Clarisse interjected. "In fact, I'll prove it to you. I'll go and everyone'll see how much better we do without you."

Annabeth growled.

"Great!" Nico said ignoring the tension. "Now what about Hermes?"

"We'll go." Said two voices in unison.

"We need-"

"To meet-"

"The guy-"

"Who earned-"

"Enough of-"

"Our respect-"

"That we-"

"Don't prank-"

"Him anymore."

"Cool. So I think we should start planning tomorrow. Lady Hestia should give us the information and change our appearances before we go so me and Nico will look your age." Thalia decided.

"Excellent idea Thalia. For now you and Mr. di Angelo can sleep in the Big House." Chiron stated. "Unless you would like to stay in your cabin?"

"No, no. That's fine. Thank you Chiron."

"Well then, off to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

And with that everyone went to bed. Still processing what just happened as they fell asleep.

 **Sorry, I decided no Annabeth.**


	5. SUMMER!

**Originally Posted June 1, 2015. Edited Since Then.**

OK so this website does not allow me to post from my phone. I've been doing this from the computers at school. My Dad does not have a computer, internet, or cable so I cannot post until I go to my Mom's in July. I'm really sorry and to those who thought so, THAT WAS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!


	6. EXCUSES and an Author's Note!

**I EDITED AND ADDED ON TO** _ **ALL**_ **PREVIOUSLY CREATED CHAPTERS SO PLEASE RE READ THEM BEFORE READING THIS NEXT POSTED CHAPTER!**

 **I LEFT SOME MISTAKES ON PURPOSE SO PEOPLE'S COMMENTS WOULD MAKE SENSE!**

 **Originally Posted July 31, 2017.**

I know you probably don't want to hear it…but I have excuses.

2015.

I moved halfway across the country.

First Year of Highschool.

New Little Brother.

Honor Roll.

School Bowling Team.

2016.

School Soccer Team.

Honor Roll.

Academic Letter.

Summer With Dad (Remember No Computer).

Second Year of Highschool.

Joined FCCLA.

APUSH.

Speech.

Bowling.

Honor Roll.

Started Supernatural.

Started 13 Reasons Why.

Started Once Upon A Time.

Science Olympiad.

Quiz Bowl.

Honor Roll.

Academic Letter.

Varsity Letter.

Moving Cities.

My Mom Got Divorced.

I never said _WHICH_ July. (HAHAHA)

Also I wanted to go over everything I already did and refresh my memory/edit them.

I know some of them suck and you're like 'geez what a nerd'. But who cares! I'll try to update more frequently. It might not be consistent, but Fanfiction is my life.


	7. The Plan

**All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

 **REREAD EVERYTHING ELSE FIRST!**

 **Originally Posted July 31, 2017.**

*Previously*

 _"Well then, off to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."_

 _And with that everyone went to bed. Still processing what just happened as they fell asleep._

*Present*

Thalia had a problem. She hadn't really thought about it last night, Chiron had put Pj's on their beds for them, but this morning, as she was getting out of the shower, the only clothes she could find were the ones she had worn yesterday. Deciding that this would be addressed in the planning later. she resigned herself to wearing the same clothes again.

 _Knock Knock_

Opening the door she saw her little, because she _is_ older, cousin. Nico seemed to have run into a similar dilemma because, he too was wearing the same clothes as yesterday.

"Nice clothes." He said.

"You too."

"I told Chiron about it. He said it would be better to wait until Lady Hestia changes us to get us more clothes, but not to expect her today because apparently there was a big storm last night."

"Well I hope she comes soon! This is the only outfit I have."

Just as she was finished a bright flash filled the room.

"I apologize. Time traveling does take an unmentionable amount of power and energy, even for the first child of Kronos." Hestia said dryly. "Not to mention explaining this to my little brother, in case you missed the storm last night."

"My apologies, Lady Hestia. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No worries Thalia. I am merely exhausted." Hestia sighed. "Now, let's continue with the plan. Perseus is currently attending Blue School at 241 Water Street in Lower Manhattan. _Blue School has developed an education model which combines elements of other approaches and unique elements of its own. It offers a dynamically balanced education for seriously curious young people age 2 through grade 8._ "

"So basically the kids that aren't accepted anywhere else." Nico concluded.

"If you look at it that way. Now, as you know, Perseus is currently eleven, putting him in 5th grade with Mrs. Carrie Klein. Class has been on break for the holidays, but will resume this week where the six of you will be introduced as the foster siblings of a new family to the area. Now, it may raise a few eyebrows with the six of you in the same class, but as far as I can tell there is only one fifth grade class in their school. Any questions?"

"How are we going to get there? The camp van is kind of conspicuous." Thalia asked.

"I will arrange for a blue van to be placed just outside of the protections at exactly 7:00 a. Thursday."

"Thursday?" Nico asked.

"Yes, apparently a full week right after break is too much for the children to handle. Now, school doesn't start until 8:00, however on your first day they will expect you there at 7:45 to get settled in. Tell Chiron that he will need to go with you as your foster parent for appearances on the first day. After that Argus can bring you."

"Why can't we drive ourselves!?"

"You won't be old enough by the time this happens. Even if you don't get pulled over, someone could still see you through a window."

"Yeah, besides Thals, remember the last time you tried to drive?" Nico raised his eyebrows.

"Be quite di Angelo! I'd like to see you drive Apollo's sun chariot!"

"It's different for me! I'm a child of _Hades!_ You're a child of _Zeus_! I actually have a reason to be scared of heights!"

"I have a reason too!"

"Oh, yeah? What?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, sure. I bet you-"

"If you could continue this later, I have received another summons from my brother. I think it's time we got to the transformation." Hestia interjected.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Now, I have never done this before; however, I have seen it and while it did not seem to cause any pain, it may be uncomfortable." Hestia warned, "Are you ready?"

They both nodded.

"Let's begin."

In the next second a feeling of dissociation began to form all over Thalia's body. Everything seemed to be getting smaller. It was like the opposite of puberty. Instead of getting big and clunky, her body was getting small and fragile. She could feel her hair receding and her fingers shortening. The sensation of watching, as the room seemed to grow bigger around her shrinking body, was one she will never forget.

"That was worse than getting turned into a plant." Nico groaned.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Please relay the information I have given you to Chiron."

A bright flash signaled her departure.

"Oh," Thalia groaned. "It'll be worse when we turn back."

"Don't remind me."

Finally, after groaning for a few minutes, Thalia and Nico managed to drag themselves to their feet and notice the box on the bed that had not been there before.

" _For your new school year. Good luck._ " Thalia read the note on the box. " _P.S. You may want to use it before speaking with the others._ "

Thalia opened the box.

"It's clothes."

There seemed to be clothes for every occasion going from sleepwear to a funeral.

"Let's go check your room."

There was a similar box on Nico's bed.

"Hurry up and change. We have a lot of explaining to do."

As Thalia was changing, she contemplated the following few months. Was it really fair to Percy if they did this? Lady Hestia had said this was important, but what if Percy got upset? _Oh well, I guess he'll just have to deal with it._ Thalia thought as she opened the door to find Nico waiting for her.

"About time!" He said. "I've been waiting for _ever_!"

"Oh be quiet, di Angelo. You take longer than me most of the time."

"But not this time. And in case you hadn't noticed, this quest is kind of _time_ sensitive."

"Oh, My, God. You are _so_ not funny."

"Hey, I'm hilarious!"

"Hilariously _not_ funny!"

"Maybe it's just _time_ you got a sense of humor!"

"Please stop!"

"I can't! There's still _time_!"

"You're jokes don't even work! They make no sense!"

"Hey, even a _broken clock_ works twice a day."

"My ears are bleeding!"

The sound of bad jokes and annoyed yelling could be heard, the whole way down to where Chiron was sitting on the porch, woven into the conversation in the counselor meeting, and all around camp until finally it all ended when the campers teamed up with the Stolls to to make Nico start singing whenever he even _tried_ to tell a time joke.

 **Sorry. I tried to publish this before midnight so it would be July everywhere, but I think it may be August in the east. Oh well, it's still July for me. Also Blue School is a real place that you can look up. I was looking at elementary schools in Manhattan and I saw it and I was like 'FATE!' this must be Percy's school. So I chose that. The teacher is real too, and the address.**


End file.
